parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
The Simulation Game: Manipulation (filming) (2)
Ava She sits in the bed while Conrad sits in the chair opposite to her " Why did you know I come to kill you ?" "I fail in level 7. I can't kill a child. I know the consequence " " Why did you think they will kill you as you fail one level ?" She hestitates for a while. "Not your business" "OK, but you know I'm your big fan, do you think I'll kill you ?" Conrad "I don't care who are you. All I know now is that i don't have much time on this life. If you don't kill me, other people will. The thing is... I have a son... I can't imagine that I'm going to end up my life in this country" "Just like me... I play this game, too. And now, I have no way to go back. Ava, I can't kill you " Then he put his gun on the table and ruffle his face. They remain silence for a while. " I know that I'm going to die today, can I ask you one question ?" " Yes, sure ?" "Who are they ?" Ava asks " I'm just a player like you, and I don't know who they are but the thing is not who they're. The thing is why did you decide to join this game ? to change the society or for money ?" "For my son. I need a new life after I quit porn, and I need money for him. And you, why did you join this game ?" " I'm an engineer, and Internet of Thing engineer, also an amature hacker. I live a lonely life, no close friend, no wife, no family, a bad relationship with my relative. I watch porn movies and consider some pornstars like you as my lover. 3 days a go, I lost my job. That night, i kill a scumbag ... just as a way to revenge the society, that's where everything start." " So you just did it for money ?" " Not totally right. They know everything about me, about my will... the reason, the reward after every mission is not just money..." " They know everything about me, too." " Why did they choose us ? " Conrad " I don't know, which level are you on ?" "10" They silence for a while "How did they contact you ? " Conrad "I help a guy to transfer illegal drug. After that they call me and inform me as i have complete level 1 in their game show" "Illegal ? have you ever did any thing illegal in your life before that ?" "No" "So maybe they choose the one with growing criminal's mind" They silence for a while, Conrad grabs the gun "Sorry Ava, I love you, love your porn, i know you might have a tragedy life, but i have no choice" He points the gun to her then pulls the trigger, the sound of the gun run out of ammo. He says: "I run out of ammo" Then he puts the gun in the table. He approaches her, then snuggle her then ruffle her hair "I don't think the first time i meet you is in this way. You're a beautiful woman. I can't.... I can't kill you..." Then he turns back... "Maybe i decide to quit this game show " Ava stands up. They stand still for a while Conrad turns back and grabs Ava's shoulder "But there is one thing i forget to tell you, I'm a necrophille guy" Then he uses his best to punch in Ava's belly. She screams, Conrad punches 3 more times in her belly. She falls in the bed. She is almost dead and can;t even scream. He takes off her bra, showing her giant boobs, then takes off her pants. He begin to ruffle her boobs. "One thing you may not know. I lose my virgin to Lisa Ann, the woman i have killed in the morning, and you;re my second time". He punches one more time in her belly, she is still alive. "PLEASE !!! stop!!!" Then he takes off his vest: Ruffle her boobs and ruffle his cock. She is almost dead! He sees her sporting shoes near by "You have a nice shoes" THen he take the shoelace and push up in the sitting posture and strangle her. Later she is death. "LEVEL 10 COMPLETE. 500 Millions VĐ has been transfered to your account" Then he leaves the hotel. The next scene: Erin is having a night with her husband, she is live streaming her happiness on Instagram Sophie Dee is having fun in this country, too. While Erin is live streaming, the news nearby show the breaking news that the man has caused the massacre in the police station and kill the MMA championship Bruce has been identified as Conrad WInston. In her hometown, Conrad parent watch the news in shock. Conrad walks out of an ATM with a big package of money, He has withdrawn all the money Last crime Conrad is awake, it's 7 a.m in the morning. He is checking his weapons. 2 heavy package with all the reward money is nearby. The landlord might not know the news. He receives the phone call. "To achieve the great career in one's life, the level of compensation you will have must be the highest, in this level, we will push you to the highest level of compensation. We know you love 2 girl: Erin Cummings and Sophie Dee, luckily, both of them are currently in this city . For years, you have considered your mom as the biggest obstacle in your life. In this mission, we will let you to decide who to kill: Your mother, Erin Cummings or Sophie Dee. If you decide to kill your mum, you have to travel back to your hometown on the car we have booked a seat for you. If you decide to kill Erin Cummings or Sophie Dee, you have to travels to an abandonned room in the Einrich building next to the walking street where Erin Cummings and Sophie Dee are staying right there. 3 people to choose to kill but we know your love to Erin Cummings and Sophie Dee might be the same so we give you 2 choice: Kill mother or kill Lover. Finish this mission will give an ultimate reward that can;t be revealed now. You have 10 seconds to decide: 10 9 8 7..." (he thinks of what his mother has did in his life to become his biggest obstacle 6 5 4... "I will kill my lovers" "OK, that's good. In that choice we only give 1 minute to kill them after you find them in the walking street. The time will be count until you find them both. now follow our plan" Finally, he shows up in the abandonned room. He takes out the sniper. The first thing he notice is the present of the Prime Minister in the walking street. But all he has to do is killing his lover, choose between Erin or Sophie. First he finds Sophie, later, he moves his sniper and easily find Erin. Erin is drinking coffer with her husband in a pavement cafe while Sophie is speaking with her friend. Conrad sweets heavily. "Who to choose ?" "The time has counted: 60 59 58.. He has pointed the sniper to Erin.... "Fucking, what, just a single, why can't.... ?" He remembers his friend words: "Fucking shit idea to love these girl. They don't even know you" "Yes, they don't even know me, so why i can't shoot them ?" 30 29 28 He changes the target. He point to Sophie Dee. 19 18 17 16 15 14 Still can;t pull the trigger. 10 9 .... He cancels, He takes the sniper to other windows and point to the Prime Minister 5 4 3 He pulls the trigger. The minister is headshot and falls in the ground. The whole street screams for that. Immediately, a group of special force is dispatched. Two helicopter is immediately approach the suspect building, they notice him running out of the room. A special force in the helicopter shoots continuously to the room by machine gun, having no where to run, Conrad run to the glass wall. Finally, he jumps out of the glass. (slow motion) The agents in the helicopter look at the suicide falling assassin in shock. The construction next to the building break his fall. "Suspect has jump out of the room to suicide" " He must be dead, no one can survive at this height. Check the construction" A cop sitting next Conrad has survive and walks out of the place with blood, dirt and the borken bone. Some one notice him but he just moves. He walks to a taxi driver and point the gun to this guy. He orders the driver to take him back to his house "Just drive, arriving at my house and i'll let you live" He arrives, everyone looks at this in shock. He takes out the GLOCK 17, every one scared when seeing him with a gun in his hand. He enters the house, the annoying dog of the landlord runs to him. He shoots the dogs in the head. Then he threaten the landlord: "Don't move" Then he moves upstair. He enter his room and locks the door. He takes off his vest. His injured is heavy. He takes the money package. oh my god. he grabs the money and it turns into dust.... what has happened. He throws the package angrily. He walks to the locker and takes out the ranger clothes. He painfully wears the ranger clothes. He painfullt sits on the bed to wear the ranger belt cover with handguns and grenade. Then he stands up and arms the weapons. The he sits down and waits. He looks at the dust of the money The landlord downstair calls the police to inform. 2 black cars stop in front of his house. Many guys walks out with heavy weapon. They immediately shoots the landlord to death. From the stair, he shoots down all the coming guys by M16. From the view of the stair, he just keeps on shooting. A few guys climb to the balcony. He immediately shoots to them by Glock 17. Many guys downstair shoot continuously to him and tries to approach, he runs out of bullet and runs to the room to get ammo. He leans out and shoots down some more guys. 2 more guy, one with MP5, one with bazooka, he shoots down the MP5 and but miss the bazooka, the bazooka shows up and aims at his room, he headshoots this guy. This guys falls in the stair, his aiming bazooka makes the stair exploded. One more guy climb in from the balcony, he shoots the guy, this guy fall down. From the view of the windows. another man shoots continuously to him by M16. he dodge but still be injured. This guy keeps shooting, Conrad wait for a while then shoots this man just as he emerge from his hiding place. Now Conrad painfully walks downstair. All are dead. He walks out of the house. He sees a lot of people outside in the neighbor, but they just speak about the gun fight in this house, no one sees him as he is standing in front of them. Suddenly, he drops the gun. He looks at both of his hands ..... it's turning into dust..... what ? He scream in vain.... no one hear........... now his body is tunring into dust....... he keeps screaming... no one hear... he looks at the sky and scream in vain......... finally, the cops show up at his house while his body is tunring into dust...... A group of VIking and Roman warrior are fight in a war, many dinosaur appears in the fight, also flying saucer and many monster, pre historic men... a sand storm cover the land nearby...... when the wind blow up the sand, Conrad appears as lying on the ground. He is shocked to see what is in front of him. He sees his body, no more injured. The people in the fight notice him, they stop the war and run to him. Conrad quickly stands up and grabs a spike. He stabs a coming prehistoric man, then grabs a hammer to kill some more.... but later a viking hug him to wrestle him down. The camera then change to view their fight from the view of the sky, form this view, we can see Conrad stands up and kill the viking but now every men in the war runs to kill Conrad, with the dinosaurs.... the view of the camera is so high, and a Pterodactyl fly through the sky. Finished filming 16/10/2017 Category:Film making